injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Injustice: Heroes Among Us
Disney's Injustice: Heroes Among Us is a new game to be made by Nighlocktheawesome. Summary In an alternate world, Hercules has not only mistakenly killed his wife Megara and their unborn son, but has also destroyed Thebes with a forbidden destruction spell. When it was discovered by Hercules that Aladdin's enemy, Jafar, was responsible for Hercules' mistake by drugging him, Hercules kills Jafar in retribution. In the real world, the Disney Heroes fight with the Disney Villains in Thebes and Disney Castle. As Jafar and his sister, Nasira, set a nuclear bomb in Thebes, most of the Disney Heroes and Jafar were teleported to the alternate world, where Hercules is the oppressive ruler of Planet Earth, and that world's Aladdin is a rebel trying to topple the empire. The real world's Disney Heroes must team up with that world's Aladdin to topple the empire and end Hercules' rule for good. Plot On an alternate world, Jafar has destroyed Thebes with a forbidden destruction spell that went off after Hercules was tricked into killing his wife, Megara, and their unborn son. Aladdin interrogated Jafar on where he got the spell, until the interrogation is crashed by Hercules, who avenged Meg and those who were killed by killing Jafar. Since this incident, Hercules decides to protect Earth his way by taking over it. The Disney Heroes are divided into groups: the One Disney Regime, led by Hercules, and the Disney Insurgency, led by Aladdin. Five years after the Disney's Injustice: Gods Among Us Comics, the Disney Insurgency discovers and alternate universe where Jafar's plan did not succeed at the time where the Disney Heroes were fighting their enemies, the Disney Villains. The Disney Insurgency transports several of its heroes (Mulan, Simba, Merida, and Peter Pan) to their world to help them defeat the Regime. Jafar and Aladdin have accidentally been teleported to the alternate earth. Aladdin and Jafar are confronted by the Regime in the dystopian Thebes, but Disney Insurgency forces, led by Insurgency Witchhunter, Insurgency Sulley, and Insurgency Moana, attack and distract the Regime forces, led by Regime Abigail Williams, Regime Randall Boggs, and Regime Kristoff. Insurgency Witchhunter dies at the hands of Regime Abigail Williams, but not before sticking an explosive knife in her eye and killing her and telling Regime Kristoff that he would never sit back and watch as murderers killed the innocent. Having arrived in this world's Agrabah and attempting to figure out what has happened, Simba heads to the Pride Lands to see what he can dig up in the Motunuian Archives, while Peter Pan travels to the Darling's Mansion to find a recharging station for his powers. After discovering and defeating Violet and Mr. Incredible, and subsequently freeing Gaston there, Peter Pan returns to Agrabah where he faces Captain Hook and his own counterpart, Pirate Pan, who has joined Hook's crew. He escapes with Mulan and Princess Merida where they subsequently meet the Aladdin of this world there. Simba travels to the Pride Lands to reasearch the Pride Land Archives, learning of Hercules' descent into tyranny. Learning that Pride Lands has agreed to a treaty that puts Hercules in total control of Pride Lands, Simba rejects it, defeating Dash Parr, Hiro Hamada, and his own counterpart before Shan Yu appears. Acknowledging that he is weakened and out of practice because of the lack of conflict, Shan Yu sends Simba to join the Insurgents, which includes this world's alternate Hades who never indulged in criminal activities and is in fact Hercules best friend/caring uncle and secret benefactor of the Disney Insurgency. Aladdin explains that he has a Centaur Blood weapon that can defeat Hercules, but it requires the DNA samples of the other four heroes to unlock it, as Aladdin wanted to ensure he could not defeat Hercules by himself. The heroes from the other universe became necessary after Merida died trying to reason with a grieving Hercules and the other three joined him. The displaced Aladdin is captured by the Regime members Pirate Pan and Dean Hardscrabble after being injured by Jafar. Jafar allies himself with the Nasira of this world. After Nasira's followers, the Jafar Clan, is attacked by Regime forces lead by Tarzan and Dean Hardscrabble, they are rescued by the heroes. Before being locked up by the Disney Insurgency's Aladdin, Jafar reveals that the Regime has Aladdin. The Disney Insurgency travels to the Cave of Wonders to retrieve the weapon. Merida helps fight off Regime Elsa, Regime Gantu, Regime Yokai, and Regime Mulan where they are successful in retrieving the weapon. When Regime Hercules arrives at the Cave of Wonders moments later, he learns of their plot and makes plans to flush them out. The Disney Insurgency watches Regime Hercules' press conference, where he reveals that he will have Aladdin executed at Tartarus Island, causing the Disney Insurgency to take action. Meanwhile, back in the Disney Heroes' universe, Hercules, Dash Parr, and Mr. Incredible attempt to recover their comrades, but their attempt accidentally sends Mr. Incredible to the alternate reality. Mr. Incredible overhears Hades and Gaston discussing plans to defeat Hercules, prompting a brief clash before the other displaced heroes explain the situation to him. Mr. Incredible begins his infiltration where he fights Jasmine, much to his own shock that she was with the Regime, and his own counterpart in the Thebes Arena. Gaston reveals Jasmine didn't join the Regime willingly, and reveals that she was possessed by Queen La. Afterwards, Gaston takes out Regime Dash Parr and Regime Hiro Hamada and then heads to Darling's Mansion where he defeats Regime Elsa and Regime Mulan. With Mr. Incredible and Insurgency Gaston having taken over Disney Castle, the heroes stage a break-in at Tartarus Island and rescue Aladdin from his planned execution. At the same time, Jafar convinces Insurgency Nasira to release him. While Insurgency Aladdin had defeated Regime Jasmine/ La, he then fights Tarzan (who is actually a much older Mowgli who stopped being Aladdin's partner when he killed Tarzan) and then frees Merida from Regime Violet Parr's control. Regime Hercules then confronts both Aladdins as Insurgency Aladdin tries to reason with Regime Hercules. Before Regime Hercules can attack, both Aladdins disappear. Realizing that Disney Castle has been taken over, Regime Hercules runs to it only for Insurgency Gaston's mines to have destroyed it and everyone on board teleported off on time. Hours earlier, Insurgency Hades is preparing the weapon to be used on his armor. Upon attatching it to his armor, Insurgency Hades leaves a message for Persephone to get as far away from the Underworld as possible, then dons his armor and flies to Tartarus Island only to be attacked by Jafar. After he defeats Insurgency Nasira, Jafar plans to violently punish her for her failure only for Insurgency Hades to defeat Jafar. While Insurgency Nasira and the Jafar Clan lock up Jafar again, Insurgency Hades makes it to Tartarus Island and lures Regime Dean Harscrabble and Regime Yokai away. After shooting down Regime Yokai, Insurgency Hades fights and defeats Regime Dean Harscrabble. After he tries to take her Laugh Energy belt away from her, he fights and defeats Regime Hiro Hamada. Insurgency Hades attempts to use the centaur blood weapon on Regime Hercules, but is stopped by Regime Hiro Hamada. Regime Hercules slams into Insurgency Hades and injures him bad enough to a point where he has broken his armor, angered that one of the best men he ever trusted betrayed him. When Insurgency Hades says Regime Hercules herded humanity like sheep, Regime Hercules puts him out of his misery by strangling the God of Death to death. Overhearing humanity's newfound fear of him, Regime Hercules takes off in anger. Only member can rescue Star Command, is Stitch, who can join Insurgency to stop Hercules' Regime. At enter in Hall of Star Command until returns to the Planet Turo, Stitch can fights against Regime Zurg and Regime Warp Darkmatter. Insurgency Aladdin haves discover delived can defeat Hercules and will be stop. Even attacking by Regime Mr. Incredible for what he done. Then leaving Hall of Star Command, but is trap by Regime Gantu. Stitch haves blast off Gantu in the sky who won't being attack, later, Regime Hercules alongside Regime Elsa must find away though never weaking in Haunted House, most important, is replaces in Kilauea Lighthouse at gived protected. Insurgency Buzz Lightyear, Insurgency Mira Nova, Insurgency Goliath and Mulan are made in Observatory (who have been located in Lilo & Stitch: The Series), where can find the health to recover people and super weapon can defeat Regime before Regime Hercules can destroy all worlds, will be not lost until can fight among future. Combines weapons could be easy, but if can't being what's is wrong, Disney Insurgency is searching to the Kilauea Lighthouse, then is too late, Regime took it allready. Complete destruction, they after Regime with helping superheroes, Insurgency Ace Cluck, Insurgency Runt of the Litter and Insurgency Abby Mallard (which is also superhero alter ago and and hollywood versions of Chicken Little, which contains for Disney only). At to defeat Regime Hercules and Regime Elsa, but if also attacking by Regime Foxy Loxy and Regime Goosey Loosey (which is supervillains complains, but if also realistic) and Ace led them to fight against evil villains. At event to fight against Regime Zurg and Regime Warp Darkmatter, as being respect forces, does never exist for Star Command. After battle, Insurgency and Regime are fall back to the base. Back on Phil's Island, the Disney Regime discuss how the Insurgencts have incited insurrection. Regime Hercules complains about how the people whine when he has protected them. He then decides to destroy Thebes, Agrabah, and the Main Disney. Regime Hiro Hamada refuses to do this, and then brings up how Megara wouldn't approve of it, resulting in Regime Hercules killing him. He tells Regime Violet Parr and Regime Mr. Incredible to seize control of every broadcast system, Regime Mulan to rally the forces of China in Imperial City, Regime Captain Hook to rally his ground forces, and for Pirate Pan and Regime Dash Parr to get Regime Chernabog ready. Regime Gantu comes in, with Pirate Pan telling him to take him outside. Regime Gantu allows Regime Dash to pay his final respects before he buries the former leader of the Big Hero 6. Regime Dash finally sees the error in the Regime's ways for two reasons, that Regime Hercules had just murdered a kid and that Violet and his dad are still with him even after he did. He decides he is done with the Regime, defeating Pirate Pan and Regime Gantu to go warn the Disney Insurgency. He spots Regime Captain Hook rallying his ground forces for the attack, saves some of Persephone's body guards when they refused to tell where they hid her, and then defeats the pirate captain. He arrives at the Disney Insurgency base, and is shocked to see Merida, as he had thought his world's Merida was dead. After defeating her, he tells her he needs to speak with Insurgency Aladdin. With the Centaur Blood weapon rendered useless, the dimensionally displaced heroes suggest recruiting their Hercules to help stop this one, only to be interrupted by a Regime attack on the hideout. After her fight with Regime Razoul, Mulan is teleported to Imperial City by Shan Yu who reveals that Regime Hercules' plan will be carried out by the army of Imperial City. He desires to stop this plan as Regime Hercules' victory will bring an end to the conflict that allowed him to prepare for battle once more. After Insurgency Shan Yu leaves with Mulan taking his advice, Regime Violet appears where she states that Regime Hercules' campaign will quicken Syndrome's return. Mulan manages to defeat Regime Violet. At one of Imperial City's ports, Mulan defeats her counterpart before convincing the army of China to return to their former role as protectors rather than conquerors, earning this world's Shang and Chien Po's trust. Insurgency Goliath rallies whatever's left of Star Command the Galactic Federation to help fight back. He defeats Regime Zurg, Regime Oogie Boogie, and Regime Queen Elsa. Hans arrives, with Insurgency Goliath demanding to know why he is there. Hans says he only wants to talk, but Insurgency Goliath doesn't believe him. After defeating him, Hans reveals he has actually been for Insurgency Aladdin ever since the One Disney Regime threatened to destroy Arrendelle, forcing Elsa to work for them. Hans admitted he had always though Elsa had a little more spine than that, and didn't think Elsa would back down easily. Setting bad things happen for Insurgency Moana, she still alive in Disney Regime Lair, thinks doing right. Insurgency Goliath haves rescue Manhattan Clan to get revenge. Hans will never knows things about future instinct, but there is one things happen to Halloween Town, gone after Hercules destroyed, even Shan Yu cannot help Regime for reason. Even can help for Insurgency Jack Skellington. Others rise against One Disney Regime for what they done for, Jack can talk for Regime Mr. Incredible for reason his wife, but can be kill and don't want to help, and fight Pirate Pan, Regime Goosey Loosey and Regime Foxy Loxy. And also fight for reason about Regime Oogie Boogie. After Jack defeat Oogi Boogie, forced to remembered for Sulley Sullivan, being ghost and despair said. But if attacking by Regime Zafiro and Regime Demona, left to fight of dead. At finally enter Disney Regime Lair, Disney Insurgency haves rescue Moana if can be happening again. But Elsa is still in Regime, but if also changed like Dash Parr did. Fated found Regime Syndrome, at to the return and can help Regime Hercules to victory at the conquerers, once and for all. Official, Disney universe became definitive at the dead. As the battle begins, Aladdin convinces his counterpart to have faith in their Hercules as he had faith in the other displaced heroes. Hercules arrives in this world as both Aladdins brief him on the situation. Arriving in Agrabah where the battle between the Disney Insurgency and Regime is being held, Hercules freezes Regime Yokai, defeats Regime Captain Hook, and convinces Pirate Pan to surrender. As Hercules fights Regime Syndrome in Thebes, Mulan's army holds back the armies of Motunui. After defeating Regime Chernabog on Phil's Island and trapping him in Hell, Hercules confronts and defeats his counterpart, rejecting his other self's attempts to defend his actions as enforcing authority over an unworthy humanity and informing him that Megara would be disgusted and afraid of what he has become. With the One Disney Regime no more, Princess Merida and Maui round up the last of the Regime. Regime turned Insurgency Dash Parr turns himself in for his crimes in the Regime, but shares one last smile with Merida. Regime Mulan is dethroned in Imperial City while Mulan watches. Peter Pan takes his counterpart and Regime Captain Hook to the Council of Fairies to be put on trial for their crimes. Mr. Incredible visits the grave of Hades with Persephone. Insurgency Nasira turns Jafar over to Aladdin so he may be imprisoned back in the main universe. Insurgency Aladdin and Hercules oversee Regime Hercules imprisoned in an Anti-Magic Cell. Insurgency Aladdin promises he will come after Hercules if he goes rogue like his counterpart, to which Hercules tells him to get in line. As Regime Hercules is bouncing a rubber ball I his cell, he squeezes it so hard it pops, implying he still has some degree of strength. Chapters Prologue: Aladdin interrogates Jafar/Hercules kills Jafar # Aladdin # Peter Pan # Simba # Jafar # Merida # Mr. Incredible # Insurgency Gaston # Disney Insurgency Aladdin # Insurgency Hades # Insurgency Stitch # Insurgency Buzz Lightyear # Regime Dash Parr # Mulan # Insurgency Goliath # Insurgency Jack Skellington # Hercules Characters Default * Abby Mallard * Ace Cluck * Aladdin * Angela * Broadway * Brooklyn * Buzz Lightyear * Captain Hook * Chernabog * Coldfire * Coldstone * Dash Parr * Dean Hardscrabble * Demona * Elastgirl * Elisa Maza * Elizabeth Swann * Elsa * Foxy Loxy * Frozone * Gantu * Gaston * Goliath * Goosey Loosey * Hades * Hans * Hercules * Hiro Hamada * Hudson * Jack Skellington * Jack Sparrow * Jafar * Jasmine * Katana * Lexington * Merida * Mira Nova * Moana * Mowgli * Mr. Incredible * Mulan * Nasira * Oogie Boogie * Peter Pan * Queen La * Razoul * Runt of the Litter * Shan Yu * Simba * Stitch * Sulley Sullivan * Syndrome * Tarzan * Violet Parr * Warp Darkmatter * Will Turner * Yokai * Zafiro * Zurg DLC Fighter Pack * Kim Possible (as Batgirl) * Alameda Slim (as Lobo) * Darth Vader (as Scorpion) * Frollo (as Zod) * Mickey Mouse (as Martian Manhunter) * Cinderella (as Zatanna) Non-Playable * Chien Po * Mr. Fish * Shang Arenas # Agrabah # Ali'i Trail # Ancient Greece # Arendelle # Cave of Wonders # Darling's Mansion # Disney Castle # Disney Insurgency Base # Disney Regime Lair # Hall of Star Command # Haunted House # Imperial City # Jumba's Lab # Kilauea Lighthouse # Lahui Beach # Pride Lands # Mount Olympus # Observatory # Phill's Island # Planet Turo # Prison Asteroid K-37 # Tartarus Island # Thebes Arena # Underworld Trivia Category:Games